Life in a letter
by xx kaaat
Summary: When Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru, there's only once thing left to do. Say goodbye to the girl who made him happy. A SasuSaku oneshot.


i **DON'T ** own anything. just the general idea.

well, here ya go.

**Life in a Letter ; ****A SasuSaku OneShot Fanfic .**

please leave reviews. i take hard critisim well. thank you for taking your time to read this.

xXx

It was a dark and snowy night. It was colder than normal on this late December night. But, Sasuke didn't care. One by one we packed a backpack. _food, water, kunai, shuriken, paperbomb. _When he was done, he sat down at the desk in his room. In front of him, was a pencil and paper. This was what Sasuke had been saving for last. His final goodbye letter, before his journey to Orochimaru.

**Dear Sakura Haruno,**

**Let me start by saying, you've grown since we joined team 7. That was 6 years ago. When we were 10. You were annoying then.**

_flashback ;_

_"Sasuke, i want to be as strong as you one day. Your so flawless in everything. Skills and work. How do you do it?" Her emerald eyes shined at him. She was so hooked on him and yet he refused to let it through to his stone cold heart._

_"I long only to kill my brother. To be an avenger. Nothing more, nothing less." He simply turned his head and walked away._

_Before was out of reach, she grabbed his arm. "Please Sasuke, teach me what you know. I'll be your student."_

_He simply shot her a glare and she let go. His cold eyes scared her. "Your so annoying." And with that he left._

_end flashback ;_

**Yes, you've grown up much since then. But, you've still got growing up left to do. Your immature and never on with your attacks. Compared to me your still weak. But, there is one thing I have to say. I want to say sorry for all those times I treated you wrong.**

_flashback ;_

_"Naruto, you need to treat Sasuke with respect. He's so much better than you." Sakura smirked and looked back to Sasuke._

_He only looked at her. "Your just like him. Your weak. I'd much rather be on a team by myself." He turned away._

_"Sasuke...please. I'm trying, i've gotten stronger." She was pleading as a tear slid down her cheek._

_"To me, your just as week as you were last year." _

_Naruto put his arm aroung Sakura and began to comfort her. Sasuke only turned around and laughed._

_end flashback ;_

**It's taken this long to realize that I've treated you like a dog. No, worse than a dog. I was always wrong. It wasn't you that was weak though. No, it was me. That's why I'm leaving. I need to get stronger. **

_flashback ;_

_"Itachi get off of him!" Sakura screamed down the hall as Itachi choaked Sasuke and held him against the wall._

_Itachi leaned forward and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "That girl doesn't fear me like you do little brother. Your scared of me. Your weak." He dropped Sasuke and vanished in mid air._

_Sasuke just stared ahead of him, at the girl with pink hair and whispered, "He's right."_

_end flashback ;_

**You've always been strong. And, I finally realize that you wanted to be stronger because you wanted to pass me. And, with my leave and my strive for power, I hope that you will too long to surpass me. I hope that you will continue to train and get stronger.**

Sasuke stared down at the letter. He remembered every moment the two of them shared. She always smiled at him. Even when he was, and did wrong. She truly loved him and it took him until now to realize it. She wanted him to be safe. She wanted him to be hers. She longed for his affection.

**Sakura, I'd come to tell you this in person. But, I can't. Because seeing your face and those tears, are the only thing that would make me stay. You, Sakura, YOU kept me here last time. And, I thank you.**

_flashback ;_

_She wrapped her small, skinny arms around him. "Sasuke, please don't leave. I need you here." She cried into his back._

_"Sakura, let go of me. Nothing you say or do... will make me stay" he looked down._

_"Sasuke, if you leave out those gates, i - i'll scream!" Sasuke knew he was at defeat. _

_"Fine sakura." He sighed and together they walked to her place. He waved her off and he walked home._

_end flashback ;_

**But now Sakura, I know what I must do. I have to leave. I've got to get stronger. I've got to grow and make my own life choices. But, when you wake up tomorrow and read this letter i want you to make one promise to me. I want you to promise me, that whenever you look into those cherry blossoms, you'll think of me. I want you to remember our good times. And when you look up into the stars at night, I want you to think of me. My name. My love for you.**

_flashback ;_

_Her eyes shined so beautifully in the moonlight. Her kimono showed off her long legs and her curvy figure. "Sasuke, the sky is just beautiful. This is just the perfect way to spend the new year." She smiled at him so lovingly._

_"I'm glad I asked you to come Sakura. I'm happy you could be my date." Sasuke smiled back. For once in his life, this smile was real. Because of Sakura._

_They laid under the stars in silence until Sakura finally spoke, "I always thought you hated me Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke was shocked. He looked for the words to say, but he couldn't find any. But, when he finally found the words to say, Sakura was asleep in his arms._

_And, although he never admitted to anyone, he was happy. He wanted to live this moment forever. He loved this. He loved her._

_end flashback ;_

**Sakura, the reason I never told you was because I thought i was doing the right thing. But, now I realize that it was all wrong. And, all I can say now is that i'm sorry. This is goodbye. I love you Sakura. I always have.**

**Love Sasuke Uchiha.**

xXx

With gloves on his hands and his backpack in place he opened her balcony door ever so slowly. He opened it just so he could fit through. Then once inside he closed it silently.

Her room was silent and everything was neat and in it's place. Sasuke looked around and noticed that there was a picture on her night stand. Actually 3. One of team 7. One of her and Naruto. And, one of her and Sasuke. He walked over beside her bed an kneeled down to look at the pictures.

He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He wanted so bad to just lay down next to her and stay there forever. But, he just couldn't. That was out of the question. It was only a want.

He stood up and looked down at the girl sleeping in her bed. She looked so peaceful and happy. Her usually neat hair was frizzy and her face was pale. Her eyes were closed and her clothes were old and baggy.

Sasuke couldn't help but lean down and kiss her. Right then and there. This was something he'd wanted since that New Years night. And it felt so right. So perfect. An amazing end. To something that had just begun.

When he stood back up her lips curved into a smile and her eyes opened slightly to reveal a deep shade of a glossy green looking right at him. He looked back and at that moment he knew, that she knew this was it.

She moved her head to the side and looked up at him, "Your leaving Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded and sighed at the question.

She sat up in her bed and hugged him. "Thank you Sasuke." she whispered as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

Once they parted, he handed her the letter and walked to the door. He turned back only once to send off a smile for clarity and a look of lust.

Once he was gone into the deep, cold, snowy night she walked to the door and closed it. Sakura leaned her forehead on the door and closed her eyes. Everything she ever wanted had started and ended in seconds. She was happy. And she knew Sasuke was too.

She opened her eyes once again and smiled at the moon. "I love you." She said in a clear voice. Then Sakura returned to her warm, cozy bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

xXx

Just outside the village, Sasuke stopped and stood on a branch for one last look at his home. The village. It was dark and seemed to empty. No one was yelling or walking the streets. No kids were laughing. No, not at this time of night.

Once done, he looked up at the moon and smiled. "I love you too." He spoke in a clear low voice. And with that, he turned and left for the final time.

brooo , i just felt like writing this. i was listening to the song she is the sunlight & i just got this idea outta no where. i love it, and i'm happy with it. 3 thanks guys. ^^


End file.
